Insanity's Catalyst
by centipedic kakuja
Summary: What if an insane sadistic homicidal cannibalistic 9 year old Naruto with the strength to cripple kages was unleashed upon the unsuspecting shinobi world? Read to find out.


Insanity's Catalyst

Chapter 1

Schizophrenia, Manic Bipolar Depression, Self mutilation, Cannibalistic tendicies, homicidial tendencies, insonimia and multiple personality disorder. As he read the mental evaluation chart given to him by Ibiki oh so long ago Sarutobi couldn't help but feel terrible for the one who'd been evaluated. What was more disturbing about these results was that the owner of said diagnoses was not an old decrepit being who'd seen to much and had given up on life. Nor was it a soilder who'd given his all time and time again only to watch those he'd loved fall and realize that his efforts meant less than nothing.

No for the one whose these instablilities pertained to was none other than a 9 year old child with dull blonde hair with twin poools of insanity and bloodlust for eyes. A child who used to bring a smile to his face and who'd he'd even considered a surrogate grandson. Looking up from the chart the withered god of shinobi spotted the clock on his wall and grimanced. Using the shushin technique he then transported himself to the facility where his once surrogate grandchild was now being held.

Appearing inside Konoha's mental insitution for the criminally insane, the Hokage began the slow walk to the lowest depths of the facility. Passing through an obscene amount of check points, gaurds and steel doors he eventually reached his destination. The destination being a lone door with uncountable number of chakra absorbing and and charkra enhancing seals. Walking up to said door Sarutobi was met with a loud band and then a substantial dent in the door before it repaired it's self.

Sighing at the occupant's actions, The old man then knocked politley on the door three times.

"Yes..." A demented and bloodthirsty tone rang out.

"Hello? A small and raspy voice answered.

"Who's there, best be aware if you're food you wont be spared, Answered a singsong voice.

Im here to speak to to the one who decides, whom provides and who will always reside on the inside". Sarutobi announced.

"The master is asleep," The bloodthirsty, demented tone answered.

"Indeed he's dreaming, " The small raspy voice responded.

Yes indeed his dreams are full of blood devoid of love full of pain free of shame, full of sharp teeth, broken bones anguished screams, and sins left unatoned. The singsong voice proclaimed.

"Then wake him up and do it fast for if not then this fleeting opprotunity of freedom will pass," Sarutobi responded.

"As you wish," Voice 1 answered.

"Of course," Voice 2 agreed.

"If that's your wish then by all means however unintellegent it may seem," Voice three added.

The as if a switch had been flipped the door was broken clean off its hinges and Sarutobi was smashed into a wall by a figure not reaching even 4 feet. Gasping as his breath momentarily left him, sarutobi felt the figure release him and the death grip he'd been put in. Shaking his head to regain his vision, Sarutobi focused on the small blonde child who was now sitting on the floor in criss cross apple sauce.

"Hello Naruto," Sarutobi said.

"Hello JIJI I hope you brought me some candy for it's been 3 months 5 days 17 hours and 43 seconds since we last talked," the now named Naruto responed.

"Indeed I have here you are," Sarutobi confirmed as he reached into his robe and pulled out a large bag of cylinder objects and handed it to the 9 year old. Immediately opening the bag, Naruto poured 3 of the bags contnts in his moth and began to devour them. And as blood and optical nerve was crushed under unforgiving teeth, Sarutobi had to fight back the urge to empty the contents of his stomach onto the floor. And after a small burp and a polite "please excuse my rudeness" Naruto turned his attention back to sarutobi.

Speak or im going back to sleep," Naruto demanded and began rocking side to side. Nodding his head sarutobi began his proposisition.

"Naruto do you wish to be free?" Sarutobi asked.

"JIJI if i wish to rid my self of this place I could leave at any time I so desired, next question," Naruto resonded.

"Would you consider attending the academy?" The withered hokage inquired.

"Possibly why?" Naruto questioned.

"Well considering that you can have thrown me around like a rag doll I believe that such strength would be wasted if not enlisted into our shinobi ranks. Sarutobi explained.

"Fine but one condition," Naruto responded.

"And what would that condition entail?" Sarutobi asked.

"It's very simple, all that I require is complete free reign to do whatever to whomever and whatever I desire," Naruto elaborated. Thibking upon the propisistion Sarutobi realised that Naruto would do whatever he wanted anyway and sighed in admission.

"Fine," Sarutobi answered.

"Great then shall we get going." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Yes let's," Sarutobi agreed. And as he turned to leave he suddenly heard a loud wet snap. Turning around he saw that Naruto had snapped his arm bone completley in half and seemed unaffected by it.

"Well now that I've given everyone a handicap shall we be off," Naruto announced as he walked ahead of Sarutobi a sadistic smile etched deeply into his features.


End file.
